Galeria:Muramasa (dusza)
Galeria Muramasy z anime Obrazki profilowe O233 Muramasa.png|Muramasa. 236Muramasa alt.png|Muramasa. 234Muramasa profile.png|Muramasa. Muramasa - Hollow Form.jpg|Muramasa w formie Hollowa. Muramasa(hilt).jpg|Muramasa jako miecz. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) 250Muramasa materializes.png|Muramasa materializuje się. Koga and Muramasa surrounded by Onmitsukido.png|Muramasa i Kōga zostają otoczeni. 250Muramasa stands.png|Muramasa w celi Kōgi. Muramasa breaks Koga from prison.png|Muramasa zamierza uwolnić Kōgę. 251Koga raises.png|Muramasa za Kōgą. 251Muramasa fades.png|Rozpływający się Muramasa. 251Muramasa materializes.png|Muramasa materializuje się przed Kōgą. 251Muramasa passes.png|Muramasa przechodzi przez Ginreia. 251Muramasa states.png|Muramasa stwierdza, że pomoże Kōdze stworzyć nowy świat. 251Muramasa asks.png|Muramasa pyta się Kōgi, czemu zostawia wiadomość z ciał zabitych niewinnych ludzi. Koga mocks Muramasa for believing that they are equals.png|Kōga trzyma Muramasę za kołnierz. 230Haineko freezes.png|Dłon Muramasy przed twarzą Haineko. 230Muramasa confronts.png|Konfrontacja z Shinigami. 230Muramasa says.png|Muramasa mówi, że Yamamoto nie dołączy do nich tej nocy. Ep230SajinConfrontsMuramasa.png|Sajin przed Muramasą. 230Explosions occur.png|Wybuchy w Seireitei za plecami Muramasy. 231Hyorinmaru blocks.png|Hyōrinmaru blokuje cios Ikkaku wymierzony w Muramasę. 232Koga grabs.png|Muramasa łapie za nadgarstek Sode no Shirayuki. Ep232MuramasaAppears.png|Muramasa pojawia się przed Ichigo. 233Muramasa asks.png|Muramasa pyta się Ichigo, czy się gdzieś wybiera. 233Muramasa explains.png|Muramasa wyjaśnia, czym jest Zanpakutō. 233Rise of Muramasa.png|Rozpoczęcie rebelii. 233Muramasa reveals.png|Muramasa ujawnia, że każdy miecz ma swą własną wolę. 233Muramasa blocks.png|Muramasa blokuje cios Ichigo. 233Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo atakuje Muramasę. 233Portal opens.png|Portal otwiera się pod Kurosakim. 233Muramasa pulls.png|Czerwonoczarne Reiatsu. Ep233IchigoMuramasaZangetsu.png|Zangetsu (moce Quincy) i Muramasa przed Ichigo. 233Getsuga Tensho bursts.png|Muramasa patrzy na niebieską Getsugę Tenshō. Ep233MuramasaHollowfiedIchigo.png|Ichigo w formie Hollowa. 234Muramasa says.png|Muramasa mówi, że z łatwością wyeliminował swojego właściciela. 234Ichigo runs.png|Ichigo rusza na Muramasę. 234Muramasa states.png|Muramasa stwierdza, że Zanpakutō odpowiada na jego głos. 234Muramasa approaches.png|Zangetsu przed Muramasą. 235Hollow Ichigo slashes.png|Zangetsu atakuje Muramasę. 235Muramasa slashes.png|Muramasa atakuje Zangetsu. Ep235HollowIchigoAttacks.png|Muramasa blokue cios oponenta. 235Hollow Ichigo appears.png|Zangetsu pojawia się za Muramasą. 235Muramasa states.png|Muramasa stwierdza, że Zangetsu to prawdziwy Hollow. 235Muramasa leaps.png|Muramasa rusza na Zangetsu. 235Muramasa appears.png|Muramasa pojawia się za przeciwnikiem. 235Muramasa jumps.png|Muramasa unika w powietrzu atak Zangetsu. 235Blade dissipates.png|Ostrze Muramasy się rozprasza. 235Tentacles constrict.png|Zangetsu złapany w nici Muramasy. 235Getsuga Tensho hurtles.png|Getsuga Tenshō rusza na Muramasę. 236Muramasa states.png|Muramasa stwierdza, że rozumie. 236Muramasa's body disperses.png|Ciało Muramasy rozpływa się. 236Muramasa says.png|Muramasa mówi, że Ichigo może być tym jedynym. 237Muramasa informs.png|Muramasa informuje Dusze Zanpakutō, że chce, aby złapali Ichigo żywego. 238Gillians stand.png|Menosy Grande przed Muramasą. 238Muramasa limps.png|Rozpływające się Menosy Grande za plecami Muramasy. Recycledhollow.png|Adjuchas atakuje Muramasę. 239Muramasa slashes.png|Muramasa przecina Hollowa. 239Muramasa sees.png|Muramasa widzi Hollowa klasy Vasto Lorde. 239Muramasa emits.png|Muramasa emituje fioletowym Reiatsu. 240Muramasa stumbles.png|Muramasa wychodzi z Garganty. 240Muramasa says.png|Muramasa mówi, że zaatakowanie go będzie fatalnym błędem. 240Blood trickles.png|Krew lecąca z oczu Muramasy. 240Senbonzakura blocks.png|Senbonzakura blokuje cios wymierzony w Muramasę. 241Muramasa stops.png|Muramasa zatrzymuje Kazeshini. 241Muramasa says.png|Muramasa mówi, że akceptuje poczynania Byakuyi. 245Byakuya returns.png|Byakuya przed Muramasą. 245Muramasa turns.png|Muramasa odwraca się zdziwiony. 246Muramasa states.png|Muramasa stwierdza, że jest pewny, że Byakuya zna dobrze Kapitana Głównodowodzącego. 246Muramasa, Senbonzakura, and Byakuya stand.png|Muramasa, Senbonzakura i Byakuya za Duszami Zanpakutō. 246Muramasa kneels.png|Muramasa przed leżącym Kazeshini. 246Muramasa puts.png|Muramasa kładzie rękę na barku Haineko. 246Muramasa says.png|Muramasa mówi, że nie ma się czym martwić. 246Muramasa leaves.png|Muramasa odwrócony tyłem do Dusz Zanpakutō. 247Muramasa catches.png|Muramasa trzyma miecz. 247Muramasa blocks.png|Muramasa blokuje Getsuge Tenshō. 247Muramasa appears.png|Muramasa pojawia się za Ichigo. 247Reiatsu surges.png|Muramasa patrzy na Reiatsu Ichigo. 247Muramasa explains.png|Muramasa wyjawia swój plan. 247Muramasa asks.png|Muramasa pyta się Katen Kyōkotsu, czy jest jakiś problem. 247Muramasa's blade dissipates.png|Ostrze Muramasy zanika. Byakuya, Muramasa and Senbonzakura arrive in Karakura Town.png|Byakuya, Senbonzakura i Muramasa przybywają do Karakury. 248Muramasa says.png|Muramasa mówi, że będzie w stanie zaoszczędzić swą energię. 248Muramasa clutches.png|Muramasa łapie się za głowę. 248Muramasa arrives.png|Muramasa patrzy na wyspę pośrodku rzeki. 248Orihime uses.png|Orihime używa Santen Kesshun w obronie własnej. 248Muramasa appears.png|Muramasa pojawia się za Orihime. 248Muramasa binds.png|Muramasa uniemożliwia Orihime poruszanie się. 248Orihime heals.png|Orihime leczy Muramasę. 248Reiatsu radiates.png|Muramasa świeci czerwonoczarnym Reiatsu. 249Uryu and Sado stand.png|Uryū i Sado stojący przed Muramasą i Inoue. Ep249MuramasaDrawsSword.png|Miecz Muramasy. Ep249MuramasaDodgesSado.png|Muramasa unika ciosu Yasutory. 249Silhouettes stand.png|Cztery sylwetki Muramasy za Uryū. 249Muramasa runs.png|Muramasa biegnie na Ishide. Ep249SenbonzakuraIntervenes.png|Senbonzakura blokuje strzały. 249Muramasa's expression softens.png|Muramasa mięknie na widok płaczącej Orihime. 249Reiatsu radiates.png|Senbonzakura patrzy na Muramasę. 249Reiatsu begins.png|Ogromne stężenie Reiatsu. 249Hollows stand.png|Hollowy stojące za Muramasą i Senbonzakurą. Ep249MuramasaReachesTree.png|Muramasa przybywa do drzewa. 249Muramasa chants.png|Muramasa wymawia inkantację. 249Tree cracks.png|Drzewo tłucze się niczym szkło. Muramasa Grabs Rukia.png|Muramasa łapie za rękę Rukii. Ep249KogasSealReleased.png|Pieczęć Kōgi. 249Seal shatters.png|Pieczęć niszczy się na wiele kawałeczków. Ep249KogaAwakes.png|Przebudzenie Kōgi. 249Muramasa pushes.png|Muramasa odpycha Ichigo. Ep249IchigoArrives.png|Ichigo przed Muramasą. 250Koga stabs.png|Kōga swoim mieczem przebija Muramasę. 251Muramasa wonders.png|Muramasa zastanawia się, jak to możliwe. 251Muramasa reaches.png|Wyciągnięta ręka Muramasy w stronę Kōgi. 251Koga pulls.png|Kōga wyciąga miecz z Muramasy. 251Blood pools.png|Kałuża krwi. 252Reiatsu surges.png|Czerwonoczarne Reiatsu. Muramasa engulfed by his reiatsu.png|Ciało Muramasy pochłonięte przez jego własne Reiatsu. 253Muramasa is torn.png|Ciało Muramasy się rozdziera. 253Muramasa floats.png|Nowa forma Muramasy. 253Muramasa's Hollow Form.png|Forma Hollowa. 253Muramasa glows.png|Muramasa świeci niebieskim Reiatsu. 253Ichigo blocks.png|Ichigo blokuje cios Muramasy. 253Sado throws.png|Sado rzuca Muramasą. Muramasa Cero.jpg|Muramasa wystrzeliwuje Cero. 253Ichigo and Muramasa clash.png|Zderzenie. 253Muramasa regenerates.png|Muramasa regeneruje się po ciosie Ichigo. 253Reiatsu radiates.png|Niebieskie Reiatsu. 253Orihime stands.png|Orihime stoi przed Muramasą. Muramasa attacks Orihime.png|Muramasa atakuje Orihime. Ichigo Protects Rukia, Orihime from Muramasa.png|Ichigo broni Rukię i Inoue przed Muramasą. 253Ichigo attempts.png|Ichigo uderza Muramasę z kolana. Muramasa Bala.jpg|Bala w wykonaniu Muramasy. Ichigo releases a Getsuga directly at Muramasa.png|Getsuga Tenshō trafia w Muramasę. Muramasa roars.png|Muramasa krzyczy. Muramasa Gillian Escape.png|Menosy Grande powstające z Reiatsu Muramasy. Rukia and Orihime watch as Muramasa goes out of control.png|Muramasa wymyka się spod kontroli. Muramasa Hollow Dome Gillians.png|Menosy Grande broniące Muramasy. 255Muramasa's sword manifests.png|Miecz Muramasy. 255Ichigo and Muramasa clash.png|Ichigo i Muramasa się zderzają. 255Reiatsu flows.png|Reiatsu o kolorze purpurowym faluje wokó ostrza Muramasy. 255Ichigo fires.png|Ichigo wystrzeliwuje Getsugę Tenshō. 255Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo atakuje Muramase. 255Reiatsu surges.png|Czerwonoczarne Reiatsu faluje przed mieczem Ichigo. 255Muramasa appears.png|Muramasa pojawia się za Ichigo. Ichigo surrounded by illusions of Muramasa.png|Ichigo złapany w iluzję Muramasy. Muramasa appears behind Ichigo.png|Muramasa ponownie pojawia się za Ichigo. 255Muramasa smashes.png|Ciało Muramasy niszczy filar. 255Ichigo slashes.png|Ichigo atakuje Muramasę. 255Ichigo pushes.png|Ichigo przepycha Muramase. 255Ichigo blocks.png|Ichigo blokuje cios Muramasy. 255Muramasa expresses.png|Zdziwiony Kōga. 255Hole appears.png|Dziura w klatce piersiowej Muramasy. The end of the conflict.png|Koniec pojedynku. 255Muramasa sinks.png|Ciało Muramasy w wodzie. 255Ichigo holds.png|Ichigo trzyma rękę Muramasy w jego ostatnich chwilach. 255Muramasa coughs.png|Muramasa kaszle krwią. 255Muramasa's sword snaps.png|Miecz Muramasy podzielony na dwie części. Okładki MusicCoverByakuyaMuramasa.png|Muramasa, Byakuya i Senbonzakura na okładce. Animacje z Muramasą Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) ZanpakutōSpiritManifestation250.gif|Muramasa materializuje dusze Zanpakutō. MuramasaZanpakutō.gif|Muramasa generuje swój miecz. EnergyWave.gif|Muramasa używa fali uderzeniowej. ZanpakutōSpiritManifestation.gif|'Materializacja duszy Zanpakutō' Muramasy. ZanpakutōSpiritManifestation234.gif|Muramasa korzysta z innej metody zmaterializowania duszy Zanpakutō. MuramasaSpiritualThreads.gif|'Duchowe nici' Muramasy. HollowAbsorption.gif|Muramasa korzysta z pochłaniania Hollowa. Garganta240.gif|Muramasa otwiera Gargantę. HollowManifestation.gif|Muramasa używa materializacji Hollowa. Cero253B.gif|Muramasa odpala Cero. MuramasaIllusions.gif|'Iluzje' Muramasy. Kategoria:Galerie